What if Cartoon Network cartoons were created in the 1970s
What if Cartoon Network cartoons were created in the 1970s? This may be what what it could have been. List of changes *Since Cartoon Network wouldn't be created until 1992, (also owned by Cartoon Network's parent company WarnerMedia) would handle the production of the cartoons. Theatrical series *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (TBD) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (TBD) *''Johnny Bravo'' (TBD) *''Cow and Chicken'' (TBD) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (TBD) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (TBD) *''Evil Con Carne'' (TBD) *''Samurai Jack'' (TBD) *''Adventure Time'' (TBD) *''Regular Show'' (TBD) *''Steven Universe'' (TBD) Voice cast ''The Powerpuff Girls'' * as Blossom Utonium, Ms. Keane and Sedusa * as Bubbles Utonium * as Buttercup Utonium *Gary Owens as Professor Utonium * as the Mayor of Townsville *Janet Waldo as Ms. Sara Bellum and Princess Morbucks *TBD as Robin Snyder *Frank Welker as the Narrator * as Mojo Jojo *Mel Blanc as Him * as Fuzzy Lumpkins ''Dexter's Laboratory'' * as Dexter * as Dee Dee * as Mandark *Hal Smith as Dexter's father *Janet Waldo as Dexter's mother and the Computer *Frank Welker as Monkey ''Johnny Bravo'' *Hal Smith as Johnny Bravo * as Bunny Bravo * as Little Suzy *Frank Welker as Carl Chryniszzswics ''Cow and Chicken'' *Paul Winchell as Cow and Chicken *Hal Smith as the Red Guy *TBD as I.M. Weasel *TBD as I.R. Baboon *Frank Welker as Cow and Chicken's father * as Cow and Chicken's mother * as Flem * as Earl ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' * as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Mel Blanc as Eustace Bagge * as Muriel Bagge ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *Hal Smith as the Grim Reaper and the Boogeyman * as Billy and Harold (Billy's father) * as Mandy and Eris * as Irwin and Claire (Mandy's mother) * as Milkshakes and Saliva * as Mindy and Gladys (Billy's mother) *Paul Winchell as Hoss Delgado and Philip (Mandy's father) *Mel Blanc as Nergal ''Evil Con Carne'' *Mel Blanc as Hector Con Carne * as Boskov and Cod Commando *Hal Smith as General Skarr and Stomach * as Major Dr. Ghastly ''Samurai Jack'' *Mel Blanc as Samurai Jack * as the Scotsman *Hal Smith as Aku and the Emperor * as Ashi and the High Priestess * as the Empress ''Adventure Time'' * as Finn Mertens * as Jake the Dog and Lumpy Space Princess * as Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum *TBD as BMO *TBD as Lady Rainicorn * as Marceline Abadeer * as Simon Petrikov/The Ice King and the Lich *Mel Blanc as Gunther ''Regular Show'' *Frank Welker as Mordecai * as Rigby *Mel Blanc as Benson and Pops Maellard *Hal Smith as Skips * as Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein *Paul Winchell as Hi-Five Ghost ''Steven Universe'' * as Steven Universe * as Garnet and Blue Diamond * as Amethyst, Peridot and Yellow Diamond * as Pearl and Jasper *Janet Waldo as Connie Maheswaran * as Greg Universe *TBD as Lapis Lazuli Trivia Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Coolot's Theories Category:DonaldoC1997's theories Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's Theories